darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance is an upcoming Netflix original series, that will act as a prequel to The Dark Crystal. A teaser for the series was released on May 18, 2017. It will premiere on August 30, 2019. Synopsis The world of Thra is dying. The Crystal of Truth is at the heart of Thra, a source of untold power. But it is damaged, corrupted by the evil Skeksis, and a sickness spreads across the land. When three Gelfling uncover the horrific truth behind the power of the Skeksis, an adventure unfolds as the fires of rebellion are lit, and an epic battle for the planet begins. Plot The Darkening, a disease poisoning the planet, is spreading across Thra due to Skeksis meddling. As the Skeksis begin a genocide against the Gelflings in order to prevent a prophecy spelling their downfall from being fulfilled, the matriarchal society of Gelflings organizes to fight back. Cast *Taron Egerton as Rian *Anya Taylor-Joy as Brea *Nathalie Emmanuel as Deet *Donna Kimball as Aughra *Caitriona Balfe as Tavra *Helena Bonham Carter as All-Maudra Mayrin *Harris Dickinson as Gurjin *Alice Dinnean as SkekEkt *Natalie Dormer as Onica *Harvey Fierstein as SkekAyuk *Louise Gold as Maudra Argot *Mark Hamill as SkekTek *Ralph Ineson as SkekMal *Jason Isaacs as SkekSo *Eddie Izzard as Cadia *Hannah John-Kamen as Naia *Toby Jones as The Librarian *Keegan-Michael Key as SkekZok *Shazad Latif as Kylan *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Seladon *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as UrVa *Simon Pegg as SkekSil *Andy Samberg as The Heretic *Neil Sterenberg as SkekOk *Mark Strong as Ordon *Alicia Vikander as Mira *Victor Yerrid as Hup *Charlie Condou as Mitjan *Benedict Wong as SkekUng *Lena Headey as Maudra Fara *Kemi-Bo Jacobs as Maudra Seethi *Awkwafina as SkekLach *Sigourney Weaver as The Myth-Speaker *Theo Ogundipe as Vliste-Staba *Dave Goelz as Baffi *Isabella Laughland as TBA *Irfan Shamji as TBA Production Attempts to begin development began as early as 2012, but stagnated until a successful pitch to Netflix, at which point filming commenced in the United Kingdom. The show carefully mirrors the 1982 The Dark Crystal insofar as the use of physical props and puppets are concerned, even with some backgrounds being handmade matte paintings, while CGI only melds together with the props primarily in long distance shots, to remove wires, and to obscure puppeteers. Roughly 110 puppets, 20 main and 90 secondary, were specially made at the Henson Creature Shop and shipped to the United Kingdom for the series. Old and modern talent were incorporated into the prequel, with famous actors such as Mark Hamill coming in alongside the legacy Froud family who worked on the original film. Wendy Froud, Brian Froud, and now for the first time their son Toby Froud all take part in the series, handling character design and 3D forms/textures respectively. Even despite an expansive cast, efficiency also increased since 1982 with only two puppeteers required per-puppet, allowing for greater range of motion due to greater maneuverability. Flexibility was further enhanced via the use of robotics embedded within many of the puppets to handle certain head and eye motions remotely, controlled using modified Nintendo Wii controllers.Revisiting the World of Thra in ‘The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance’ - Animation Magazine Episodes Videos The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Teaser Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Teaser HD Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance - First Look (2019) The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Comic-Con 2019 Sneak Peek Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Trailer Netflix What Is The Dark Crystal? Everything You Need To Know Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Returning to Thra Netflix Photos The-dark-crystal_brea.jpg 181217-rian-dark-crystal-cs-403p_2d3f10832497c5df1d32d18bc3dee2aa.jpg The_dark_crystal_2018_deet_via_netflix.jpg Darkcrystalnetflix1.png Darkcrystalnetflix2.png Darkcrystalnetflix3.png Darkcrystalnetflix4.png Darkcrystalnetflix5.png Grot.png Age of Resistance promo 1.jpg Age of Resistance promo 2.jpg Age of Resistance promo 3.jpg Age of Resistance promo 4.jpg Age of Resistance promo 5.jpg Age of Resistance promo 6.jpg San Diogo Comic Con panel comic.jpg Maudra Fara EW.jpg Age of Resistance Empire.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 2.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 3.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 4.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 5.jpg All-Maudra Mayrin & Brea.jpg SkekSo with SkekSil & SkekZok in armor.jpg Promotional Posters Darkcrystalpromoposter.png Tdcaor vertical teaser rgb pre us.jpg Rian.jpeg|Rian Brea.jpeg|Brea Deet.jpeg|Deet Aughra AOR.jpeg|Aughra All-Maudra.jpeg|All-Maudra Mayrin Maudra Fara.jpeg|Maudra Fara Maudra Argot.jpeg|Maudra Argot Tavra.jpeg|Tavra Seladon.jpeg|Seladon Mira.jpeg|Mira Librarian.jpeg|The Librarian Ordon.jpeg|Ordon Cadia.jpeg|Cadia Onica.jpeg|Onica Gurjin.jpeg|Gurjin Naia.jpeg|Naia Rek'yr.jpeg|Rek'yr Kylan.jpeg|Kylan The Emperor.jpeg|SkekSo the Emperor The Chamberlain.jpeg|SkekSil the Chamberlain The Ritual Master.jpeg|SkekZok the Ritual Master The General.jpeg|SkekUng the General The Scroll-Keeper.jpeg|SkekOk the Scroll-Keeper The Scientist.jpeg|SkekTek the Scientist The Gourmand.jpeg|SkekAyuk the Gourmand The Ornamentalist.jpeg|SkekEkt the Ornamentalist The Collector.jpeg|SkekLach the Collector The Hunter.jpeg|SkekMal the Hunter The Heretic.jpeg|The Heretic Hup.jpeg|Hup Baffi.jpeg|Baffi The_Archer.jpgUrVa the Archer Dark-crystal-series-poster.jpg Rian Brea Deet poster.jpg Exhibition promo.jpg Instagram Profiles *Instagram Profile/Stonewood Clan *Instagram Profile/Vapra Clan *Instagram Profile/Grottan Clan *Instagram Profile/Spriton Clan *Instagram Profile/Drenchen Clan *Instagram Profile/Sifa Clan *Instagram Profile/Dousan Clan *Instagram Profile/The Skeksis References External Links * * * * * * * Category:Article stubs Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Prequels Category:Stories